The present embodiments relate to a method for generating a modulator input signal and a premodulator.
DE 19857524 A1 discloses a premodulator. The premodulator includes a power amplifier which, while retaining its exact output stage switch clock, is simply constructed and has a relatively small overall size. The power amplifier includes at least one switch output stage. A power bridge circuit includes a predefined number of switch elements. The power bridge circuit is connected to a floating intermediate circuit voltage and at least one pulse width modulator, which generates pulse-width-modulated control signals for all switch elements of the power bridge circuit from input signals in order to generate at least one output stage voltage according to an output stage switch clock. The pulse width modulator is embodied as a digital pulse width modulator to which digital input signals can be supplied. The pulse-width-modulated control signals simulate the control signals of an analog pulse width modulator. The generated output stage voltages have an at least nearly analog curve. A premodulator connects upstream of the digital pulse width modulator. A predefinable number of input signals for the digital pulse width modulator can first of all be supplied to the premodulator. It being possible to then supply the output signals of the premodulator to the digital pulse width modulator as input signals.
DE 19857525 A1 also discloses a premodulator. The premodulator includes a power amplifier which, while retaining its exact output stage switch clock, is simply constructed and has a relatively small overall size. The power amplifier includes at least one switch output stage. A power bridge circuit includes a predefinable number of switch elements. The power amplifier is connected to a floating intermediate circuit voltage and at least one pulse width modulator that generates pulse-width-modulated control signals for all switch elements of the power bridge circuit from input signals in order to generate at least one output stage voltage according to an output stage switch clock. The pulse width modulator is embodied as a digital pulse width modulator to which digital input signals can be supplied and the pulse-width-modulated control signals of which simulate the control signals of an analog pulse width modulator, with the result that the generated output stage voltages have an at least nearly analog curve.
DE 103 53 965 A1 discloses amplifiers.
The known premodulators provide improved modulator input signals for controlling a modulator, in particular for an increase in the resolution of the modulator. However, there is a fundamental need for a further increase in the resolution, in particular for imaging equipment in medical engineering.